Forgotten Snow
by tears of a mermaid
Summary: Light and Dark. Yugi and Yami. It's nearly christmas and what better way to spend it then with the person you love. that is until Yugi forgets. Yami feels forgotten and only Yugi can make him feel one. (yyxy one-shot rated for language)


**Forgotten Snow**

**Yugi's P.O.V.**  
I listened impatiently to the ticking of the clock inside of the hell hole known as school...it ticked slowly, mockingly, just because it was last day of term.  
Hurry up! I mentally growled.  
I swear that this school is determined to make my life hell from now on out!  
"Hey Yug!" I hear from beside me before I was nudged in the rib.  
"Wha?...what?" I stuttered coming back into reality.  
"Wanna go to the arcade after schools out?" Asked Joey raising an eyebrow as I glared at the clock.  
"Sure!" I said as I turned and smiled to him.  
"Great, I'll tell Tristan, can you tell Ryou?" Joey asked me politely...wow that's new.  
"Ok!" I replied.  
Turning round in my seat I saw Ryou growling at the clock in annoyance.  
"Ryou?" I asked quietly.  
Still no answer.  
"Ryou!" I all most yelled.  
"Wha?...oh hi there Yugi, can I help you?" He asked me. I could of almost sweetdropped then.  
"Yer one no matter how many times you look at the clock its not going to change cause its mocking us and number two would you like to come to the arcade with me Joey and Tristan?" I laughed as Ryou glared at the clock again.  
"I'd love too, can Bakura come too? It's just I don't want to leave him alone with the oven again, last time I did him and Marik almost set the house alight!" Sighed Ryou. I inwardly laughed at the memory of the chuckling tomb robber and Marik as they nearly set the house alight.  
"Sure, the more the merrier!" I smiled to the albino.  
"Great, I'll meet you guys after class then, I have to go grab Bakura from Gym." He said as he issued to outside of the window where his face immediately became horrified.  
Following Ryou's gaze I laughed as I saw Bakura yelling at the gym teacher and threatening to send him to the shadow realm.  
Looking back to Ryou I could tell he was talking to him through the mind link.  
**End Yugi's P.O.V.**

((Bakura don't!))Ryou yelled.  
((why the fuck not?)) came Bakura's voice back.  
((Because we need that teacher!))  
((yer well i dont! he's being a bastard!)) growled Bakura.  
((how?))Asked Ryou sweetly.  
((He was saying how he was the best and that my ''stupid brother'' Ryou was pathetic at P.E.)) he whined through the link.  
((send him)) came a blunt reply through the link.  
Bakura from the court yard looked through the window into the science lab to see Ryou's pissed of face.  
((As you wish My Hikari)) He almost purred causing Ryou to blush.  
All of a sudden Yugi jumped when the school bell rang and Ryou started to snigger.  
"What's so funny Ryou?" he asked him gently.  
"Let's just say it's no more P.E. for awhile." He laughed as he pointed outside to Bakura laughing insanely along with Marik.  
Yugi sweetdropped at their antics as Marik nearly fell over back wards in the court yard from laughing too much.  
Grabbing his bag Yugi, Joey, and Tristan made for the door secretly cheering their own special chant that school was over.  
Ryou on the other hand was smiling brightly as he ran down to the court yard to thank his Yami.  
"Bakura you're the best!" Smiled Ryou as he stopped from just in front of him.  
"I know, no one gets away with picking on my Hikari except from me!" Winked Bakura as Ryou looked away and had a fair red tint reach his face.  
"Anyway Yugi and the gang want to know if we'd like to go to the arcade?" Asked Ryou as his face went back to normal.  
"Can Marik come?" Asked bakura as he looked over to the sun kissed tan male behind him who was still trying to stifle his laughter as he controlled the empty shell of the P.E. teacher and made him walk into walls and such.  
"Er...sure..." Said Ryou as he sweetdropped.  
"Ok then, just let us change and will be right there." Said Bakura as he dragged Marik away from his victim and into the changing rooms.

Yugi was waiting at the front gate for Ryou and Bakura before Yami came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to yelp in surprise and turn round to face his smirking Yami.  
"Oh Yami, it's you." Said Yugi as he breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Sorry to scare you Aibou, I didn't mean too." He said to him as concern radiated through his crimson eyes.  
"It's ok, so can I help you?" Yugi asked gently as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
"Yer, we were going to go to the pizza parlour after school weren't we...and then head home to watch a movie." Said Yami as he looked at his Aibou pleadingly.  
"Hey Yugi, were all ready for the arcade." Came Ryou's voice as Bakura and Marik stood either side of him.  
Yugi visibly went bright red as he stared at his Yami who sighed and looked away.  
"Sorry guys but I promised Yami earlier that I was going to go to the pizza parlour with him then watch a movie." Said Yugi as he looked back really sorry.  
((Aibou just go!)) Came a annoyed voice through the link.  
((but what about you?! I can't just leave you alone; do you wanna come with us?))Asked Yugi as he looked back to his Yami.  
((Sorry Aibou, i dont much like the arcade, ill go home and find a movie to watch...)) Said Yami back as he slowly walked away and dissapeared roud the corner.  
"Hey Yug? We didn't mean to cause shit between you and ya Yami." Said Joey as he walked over to Yugi who had a tear fall down his face.  
"No, you didn't...I did...if I wasn't so stupid as to forget none of this would of happened!" Cried Yugi as he furiously tried to brush his tears away.  
"Hey don't cry Yug, oh man if their was only a way we could do both." Said Joey as he sighed.  
Yugi's face immediately lit up as he looked to Joey,  
"Joey you're a genius!" Cheered Yugi as he smiled.  
"I am?" Asked Joey.  
"No." Came a muffled voice from next to Ryou.  
"Yes, you are, how about we have a games night at my place? You know pizza, movies, and games?" Asked Yugi gently.  
"Sure sounds great!" Said Joey as he smiled down to his small friend.  
Everyone nodded in agreement as Yugi smiled brightly.  
"Great, you guys grab some games and you're decks from home and I'll run to the pizza parlour and grab pizzas!" Said Yugi as he shot around the corner.

Yami walked home alone that night, the wind was cold and nipping furiously at his skin that was tinged blue. His shoes scuffed against the cold concrete floor as he made his way to the game shop and sat on the stairs and sighed.  
"I guess im just forgotten." He sighed sadly as a lone tear fell from his face.  
He brushed the tear away with his sleeve before looking up to the dark night sky.  
"What would you do?" He asked the stars the twinkled down to him.

Yugi grabbed the pizzas and paid for them before he stopped in front of a gift shop.  
"Maybe ill get Yami something to say sorry." He thought as he dashed inside.  
Looking at all the gifts he immediately found the perfect present.  
"Wow this is almost to perfect!" He cheered. Picking it up carefully. it was a black and white ying yang. the white park was on one necklace and the black was on the other.  
Paying for it also he dashed home and started to walk as he neared the game shop.  
Aproching it he felt a pang of guilt as he saw his Yami on the stairs looking rather forgotten.  
"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly as he approached him.  
Yami looked up a bit and smiled weakly.  
"You're home early, have fun?" He asked his Aibou as he looked away.  
"No." Came Yugi's blunt reply.  
Yami immediately looked back up to his Aibou who had a sorrowful look on his face.  
"Why in the name of Ra not?" He asked as he looked confused at Yugi.  
"Because we didn't go, it would of been boring without you their by my side, you're my Yami and you come before everyone else!" Said Yugi as he sat next to him.  
Yami smiled at him and chuckled richly.  
"That means alot, thank you Aibou." Said Yami as he looked to the stars.  
"Yami?" Yugi questioned him.  
"Yes Aibou?" Came a quiet reply.  
"I got you something..." Said Yugi as he placed the pizza boxes down and rummaged through his pocket.  
Yami watched curiously as Yugi drew out two long silver chains and handed Yami one with the light side on.  
Yami smiled inwardly, knowing what it was for.  
"The light half represents me and the dark half represents you, that way when were not near each other these will remind us of each other and how were always there for each other!" Yugi smiled as he placed the necklace around Yami's neck to have it dangle on his collar bone.  
"Thank you Aibou, it's beautiful, just like you." Said Yami as he sighed happily and watched his Aibou blush furiously.  
"Don't mention it." Said Yugi as Yami placed his one around his neck.  
Withdrawing back Yami immediately locked eyes with his Aibou who gazed at him with soft eyes.  
Their lips barely apart Yami inched closer to him until the gap was sealed and his lips brushed upon Yugi's gently and passionately.  
Nipping gently at his bottom lip Yugi soon parted to let his secret crush explore his cavern as his Yami's tongue darted inside and began a duel of their own with his tongue which Yami soon won.  
Braking apart for air Yugi immediately blushed a deep shade of red as Yami smiled at him lovingly.  
"I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, but I never got a chance until tonight, Ashiteru Yugi." He said quietly.(Ashiteru means i love you)  
"Ashiteru Yami, Ashiteru." Replied Yugi as he hugged his Yami.  
Soon white snow flakes drifted down from the sky and were caught in Yami's hands.  
"First snow of the year..." Said Yami as he looked at the melting snow flake.  
Yugi giggled cutely as a bit landed on his nose causing him to sneeze.  
"It kind of reminds me of you...soft, gently, but dangerous if theirs too much." Laughed Yugi.  
"You know what's funny?" Said Yami as he looked to Yugi.  
"What?" He said as he tilted his head to the side.  
"I thought you had forgotten about me...like the snow, forgotten snow, but I know that that's not true." Smiled Yami as he hugged his Aibou and purred in his ear.  
"Never true, my forgotten snow!" Giggled Yugi.

**Me: well thats it, it was only a one shot and a pretty pathetic one at that but hey its in the x-mas spirit! hoped you enjoyed and reviews please!**


End file.
